


Innocent

by Aliesk



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di frasi su Sayu e Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

1\. Verità  
«Light-kun, c'è qualcosa che non va?» gli chiese Sayu con il cuore in gola. Light scosse la testa; gli occhi di Sayu adesso lo stavano supplicando di dirle la verità.

 

2\. Incubo  
«Ti ho scoperto, io so tutto» aveva detto Sayu in tono serio, «ti sei fidanzato! Per questo hai la testa da un'altra parte!» Light aveva creduto di doverla uccidere: era stato un incubo ad occhi aperti.  
Istintivamente, l'abbracciò.

 

3\. Gelido  
«Ho preso un bellissimo voto ed è tutto merito-» lui la interruppe e Sayu avvertì i suoi occhi di sé.  
«Vattene». Sayu non si accorse di aver cominciato a piangere come una bambina; una parte di Light – quella ormai destinata a scomparire – avrebbe voluto abbracciarla e baciarla sul viso.

 

4\. Grazie  
Quella notte, dopo aver ucciso cinquantadue criminali, Light entrò in camera di sua sorella e le rimboccò le coperte: «Ti ringrazio tanto, Sayu-chan».   
Era il suo modo per dirle addio: Light Yagami, ben presto, non sarebbe più esistito.

 

5\. Amore  
Era sveglia e, sentendo quelle parole susurrate nel suo orecchio, non poté non aprire gli occhi e guardare suo fratello per l'ultima volta: era Light, la amava, ed era lì per lei.

 

6\. Cambiamento  
«Onii-san, mi odi così tanto?» gli chiese con occhi lucidi, «sei così cambiato nei miei confronti».  
“Torna come prima, quando tu mi amavi tutto era fantastico” pensò Sayu, senza riuscire più a riconoscere quegli occhi la fissavano freddamente.

 

7\. Preghiera  
«Ti prego, torna ad essere come un tempo» Sayu, in ginocchio davanti al letto, pregava per suo fratello.

 

8\. Consapevolezza  
A chiunque appartenesse quello sguardo freddo, si disse Sayu, non era di Light. Il fratello che aveva sempre amato non l'avrebbe mai guardata in quel modo; la persona che conosceva ora non esisteva più. Ora Sayu l'aveva capito, lei lo sapeva.

 

9\. Innocenza  
Due braccia smilze allacciate intorno al suo collo, due piccole mani che coprivano gli occhi, e la domanda “chi sono?”. Sayu gli scoccò un dolce bacio sulla guancia, pulendo un pezzo della sua coscienza.

 

10\. Prezioso  
Sayu strinse al cuore l'orsacchiotto che Light le aveva regalato per il suo decimo compleanno. Adesso che suo fratello era morto un semplice orso di pezza era diventata la cosa più preziosa che avesse.

 

11\. Profumo  
Un delizioso profumo di biscotti al cioccolato appena sfornati inondò la cucina, Sayu appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolo. «Forza, onii-san, assaggiali!» lo esortò, sperando che fossero buoni.  
Sayu aveva messo molto amore in quei biscotti.

 

12\. Febbre  
La piccola Sayu aveva la febbre molto alta e, quella notte, Light la trascorse accanto a lei, vegliando su sua sorella e ascoltando il rumore del suo respiro.

 

13\. Perdono  
Light premeva con forza le mani contro la ferita, ma il sangue continuava ad uscire. Più il sangue sgorgava più lui chiedeva, tra i denti, il perdono dell'unica persona che avesse mai amato: Sayu.

 

14\. Abbandono  
Sayu-chan entrò nella vecchia camera di Light: il suo sguardo cadde sul portafoto a forma di cuore che ritraeva loro due, da bambini: Sayu abbracciata a suo fratello, Soichiro l'aveva scattata così tanto tempo prima che sembrava non essere mai esistito davvero.

 

15\. Sofferenza  
Afferrò il portafoto e, con il respiro soffocato dalle lacrime, lo strinse al petto. Erano passati tre anni dal giorno in cui Light era morto, ma il dolore era sempre lo stesso.

 

16\. Pavimento  
Sayu-chan picchiò i pugni sul pavimento, e urlò. Quel pavimento era fatto della stessa sostanza degli incubi: esattamente come l'ultimo sguardo che Light le aveva rivolto.

 

17\. Umanità  
L'ultima cosa che Light aveva fatto da essere umano, era stato dire “buonanotte, Sayu-chan, dormi bene” baciando la sua fronte con delicatezza.

 

18\. Morte  
Light era morto due volte; la prima volta era accaduto quando Sayu era stata rapita e Kira aveva ragionato crudelmente su come potesse far fruttare la situazione a proprio vantaggio.

 

19\. Rapimento  
Sayu non stava piangendo, anche se era legata mani, piedi e imbavagliata. Le corde le segavano i polsi ma lei non piangeva; sussurrava il nome di suo fratello, e lo pregava di salvarla.

 

20\. Pranzo  
Light aprì il proprio porta-pranzo, accennando un sorriso quando vide gli onigiri preparati da Sayu: aveva applicato sulla polpetta di riso dei piccoli pezzi di alga, in modo da creare dei sorrisi e delle facce buffe.

 

21\. Ferita  
Da quando Light era morto nel cuore di Sayu si era aperta una ferita enorme: non si sarebbe mai richiusa.

 

22\. Schiaffo  
Sayu aveva urlato che lo odiava e lui l'aveva colpita con uno schiaffo. Durò un istante ma Sayu, finalmente, guardando nei suoi occhi ritrovò Light, suo fratello.

 

23\. Compiti  
Light era solito aiutare sua sorella minore con i compiti di matematica – una materia in cui lei aveva moltissime difficoltà – e lei, spesso, aiutava lui a sorridere con la propria dose di buonumore.

 

24\. Parola  
La prima parola che Sayu-chan, balbettando, aveva detto, era stato il nome di suo fratello. L'aveva biascicato con un sorriso larghissimo sul viso, allungando le braccia smilze verso di lui.

 

25\. Concentrazione  
«Ti ho detto che devi impegnarti, Sayu, altrimenti continuerai a sbagliare» la riprese in tono severo. Sayu sbuffò sonoramente, guadagnandosi di diritto un'occhiata raggelante.

 

26\. Cattivo  
«Va' a dormire, è tardi per te» le ordinò, spegnendo la televisione. Sayu-chan batté i piedi sul pavimento, strillando: «Cattivo, cattivo, cattivo!»

 

27\. Dolcezza  
Sayu-chan avvicinò il viso a quello di Light, e sfregò il proprio naso contro il suo: «Onii-san, è vero che farai i compiti di matematica al posto mio?»

 

28\. Temporale  
«Posso dormire con te? M-mi fanno paura i t-temporali, lo s-sai» gli disse, dondolandosi sulle punte dei piedi. Senza parlare, Light le fece spazio e, quando lei si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia, si accorse di quanto fosse piccola e fragile.

 

29\. Bacio  
Il primo bacio di vero amore che Light aveva ricevuto era stato da parte di Sayu. Ma nemmeno un bacio che sapeva d'innocenza poteva lavare la coscienza di Kira.

 

30\. Agnello  
«Ho letto una delle favole di quel libro» disse Sayu, «era orribile: gli agnelli che non si prendevano per mano venivano divorati dai lupi.»  
Sayu parlò di nuovo: «Light-kun, non smettere mai di tenermi per mano»

 

31\. Grido  
Light si svegliò di soprassalto e si precipitò in camera di sua sorella: un pianto disperato sembrava soffocarla. Ma, quando Light la prese tra le braccia, la bambina di tranquillizzò.

 

32\. Tremore  
Gli occhi freddi di Kira la scrutarono: «Dimmi, Sayu-chan, perché tremi?»  
«Ho paura di te».

 

33\. Abbraccio  
«Buonanotte, onii-san, dormi bene!» esclamò Sayu-chan abbracciandolo con forza, quasi fino a soffocarlo d'affetto. Quello che fu l'ultimo abbraccio che Light avrebbe ricevuto da lui. Qualche minuto dopo avrebbe scritto il primo nome sul quaderno, condannando se stesso.

 

34\. Segreto  
«Light-kun, devo rivelarti un segreto» aveva esordito Sayu con un sorriso furbo, mentre faceva dondolare su e giù le gambe, «ti voglio tanto bene, onii-san, non ti lascerò mai» gli aveva detto, allargando le braccia per fargli vedere quanto fosse veramente grande l'affetto.

 

35\. Nomi  
Kira era davvero pronto a tutto, anche a scrivere “Sayu Yagami” sul quaderno, immaginando l'espressione solare sul volto di sua sorella e il suo sorriso gentile.

 

36\. Dio  
Light Yagami rise; voleva essere il Dio del Nuovo Mondo, senza sapere che per qualcuno – Sayu – lui era sempre stato la cosa più importante.

 

37\. Favola  
«Raccontami una favola!» fece Sayu-chan, succhiandosi il pollice, «ma una bella bella, però!» si raccomandò severamente la bambina. Ma Light non fece in tempo ad arrivare a metà del racconto che lei si era addormentata sul suo petto, respirando piano su di lui.

 

38\. Fiori  
«Sono davvero una stupida: non ti ho nemmeno mai chiesto quali fossero i tuoi fiori preferiti, per tutto questo tempo».  
Sayu-chan, con gli occhi tristi, adagiò sulla lapide una semplice margherita bianca.

 

39\. Sveglia  
Sayu entrava rumorosamente in camera sua provocando una vera baraonda: saltava sul letto, cantava a squarciagola e, come se non bastasse, la bambina lo riempiva di baci – e aveva la bocca sporca di cioccolato.

 

40\. Separazione  
«Non voglio che tu te ne vada, onii-san, vorrei che restassi qui con me» sussurrò Sayu, circondando la sua vita con le braccia. Kira provò l'impulsa di ucciderla; Light ricambiò la stretta ripetendo, inconsciamente, “con te, con te”.

 

41\. Scale  
«Lei ha sentito, Light, è rimasta acquattata come una piccola spia sulle scale ad ascoltare ciò che dicevamo: uccidila» Ryuuk rise fortissimo, dopodiché addentò una succosa mela rossa. Sayu dovette tapparsi la bocca con le mani per non urlare di terrore.

 

42\. Vestito  
«Ti h comprato questo. Buon compleanno, Sayu-chan» gli occhi della ragazza si illuminarono e prese a volteggiare per la stanza assieme al vestito, come se stesse ballando, e strinse al petto il regalo.

 

43\. Compleanno  
«Buon compleanno, onii-san» mormorò Sayu con occhi vuoti, «mi manchi così tanto, Light-kun».  
Soffiò sulla candelina, tornò il buio in una stanza; Sayu percepì di nuovo il gelo stringersi attorno a sé.

 

44\. Insieme  
Stavano tornando a casa insieme e Sayu, come al solito, aveva iniziato a chiacchierare. Per lei era bello camminare verso casa accanto a lui, guardarlo annuire e, a volte, anche rivolgerle un sorriso appena accennato.

 

45\. Light  
Sayu era accovacciata sul pavimento, il flacone delle pillole stretto nella mano tremante; poi la voce di Light le disse di non piangere. Alzò il viso immediatamente, allungando le dita verso il vuoto ma afferrando soltanto aria fredda: suo fratello era scomparso, l'aveva perso per l'ennesima volta.

 

46\. Nascita  
«Sayu» disse il bambino, accarezzando la sua fronte con le dita, «è così che ti chiami: Sayu» ripeté, quasi con dolcezza nella voce.

 

47\. Sayu  
“Prima di conoscere te, Sayu, non avevo mai amato. Prima di te, Sayu, non esistevano i colori.”  
Il ricordo di Sayu per Light era bellissimo: fu la prima cosa che Kira distrusse.

 

48\. Kira  
«Per chi sono tutte quelle mele che compri? A te non sono mai piaciute, le mele.» iniziò Sayu, «e poi i torsoli, semplicemente, scompaiono nel nulla?» lo incalzò parlando lentamente. Lei era al suo fianco e, quando gli disse che lui era Kira, non lo guardò negli occhi.

 

49\. Promessa  
«Mi vorrai sempre bene, onii-san?»  
Light l'aveva stretta al cuore: «Sempre, Sayu-chan, sempre: perché tu sei la prima cosa bella, per me.» In quel momento, quando lo sussurrò nel suo orecchio, Light era sincero.

 

50\. Perdono  
“A chi utilizza il Death Note non spetta né il Paradiso né l'Inferno: egli è condannato a vagare per sempre nel Mu. Avrò tutta l'eternità per chiederti perdono, Sayu-chan” pensò.  
Light nel buio sorrise tristemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi sia piaciuto ciò che avete letto,
> 
> Aliesk.


End file.
